


Not an Ultimatum, but a Promise

by myglassesaredirty



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, also pregnant!amy, because I love papa holt, hawkins is a bitch but that's implied, help I just finished the series yesterday, jake's still in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: "They'll come back to us. They always have; it's part of who they are. They'll come back to us, and when they do, we'll welcome them with open arms.""Promise?""Yes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still emotionally compromised after the s4 finale (to be fair, I've only had 30 hours to recover), and this has been bouncing in my head the entire night. And, well, my own personal headcanon.

Charles’ hair is white, Terry has been stress-eating as of late, Gina’s out on maternity leave while she splurges on ice cream, Hitchcock and Scully are…Hitchcock and Scully, and Holt is quieter than he’s ever been.

He’s sitting at his desk, flipping through Jake’s file when she barges through his door, closing it behind her and closing the blinds. He sits up, waiting for her explanation.

“I have an emergency,” Amy announces as she fiddles with her hands.

He leans forward, folding his hands and resting them on his desk. “What kind of an emergency, Santiago?”

She begins pacing. “A big emergency.” She pauses briefly and licks her lips. “I…I may have to hand Jake’s and Rosa’s case to Charles or Terry.”

He is utterly shocked, and he stands slowly, hoping not to startle her. “Can you not take care of this emergency?”

She looks up at the ceiling. “I mean, I guess I can, but I don’t want to, sir.”

“What are you saying, Santiago?”

She takes a shaky breath and sits in the chair facing him. “I’m pregnant.”

Oh.

He lowers himself into his own seat, carefully evaluating her emotions. “It’s Jake’s.” It’s not a question; he doesn’t ask stupid questions.

She nods, her lips pressed tightly together. “I’m scared, sir.”

He is, too. The Nine-Nine has been working tirelessly to free both Rosa and Jake, and Amy’s sitting before him, telling him that she’ll have to give up the case at some point.

He sighs heavily and rubs his forehead. “How far along?”

She shrugs. “I-I don’t know…four months, maybe? At least three, though.”

Neither of them need to say anything to realize the heaviness of the situation: Jake may never meet his child.

He makes sure she is looking at him before he speaks again. “Listen to me, Santiago, we are going to get him out of jail. We are going to clear his name, and we are going to put Hawkins in the most God-awful prison that exists in this country. We’re going to get both Diaz and Peralta back, and we’re going to help them through the transition, and you and Jake are going to be amazing parents.”

She sniffles and scratches the tip of her nose. “You sure, sir?”

He nods once. “Positive.”


	2. Over a Quart of Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She misses him more than words can say. And when she can't talk to him about this, she does the next best thing: she calls Charles.

Books are scattered throughout her room, volumes stacked high in one corner, papers littering the floor, and a missing pen hidden somewhere in the mess.

The bed feels empty and too large for just one person. The room is lost without the trademark scent of his cologne, and the atmosphere weighs down on her without the sound of his laugh.

She sighs and shuts the door, crawling onto her bed. Her back hurts and she has a hand cramp from filling out paperwork for hours at a time.

She just wants to take her mind off the loneliness life has presented in the past few months. That’s why there are so many books piled throughout her room, only a handful read all the way through. The papers on her floor are stained with theories and leads and information that she can’t throw away because it might lead to something. A notepad sits on the one clean area in the bedroom – her desk – scribbled with all the things she wants to tell Jake.

And there’s just so much.

Like how he’s going to be a dad in two short months.

Like how Charles has found something and actively refuses to give up until Hawkins is in jail.

And, most devastating, how Holt has worked so hard to free both Jake and Rosa that he passed out at work one time.

She forces herself to get off her bed and change into more comfortable clothes – namely one of Jake’s t-shirts and a pair of sweats – before padding into the kitchen where she pulls out some leftover lemon chicken Charles had made her. As she sits down to eat, she again is rudely reminded of the uncanny emptiness.

Jake isn’t here to ask her about her new favorite book or any recommendations that she may have for him to read. He doesn’t try and guess her new favorite word or sing “You Are My Sunshine” at the top of his lungs in the shower when he knows she’s close enough to hear. He can’t make fun of her for how much she likes that one Elvis song while simultaneously going out of his way to learn it. He’s not here to gather her in his arms and reassure her.

The baby kicks, and she reaches down to feel where her little one’s tiny foot is. She still doesn’t have a name for the baby, and all she wants is Jake’s opinion.

Amy finishes her dinner and puts the plate in the sink. She’ll get to the dirty dishes later, she thinks.

The silence is still killing her, but every time she plays music, a song comes on that reminds her of Jake; every time she turns on the TV, Jake’s favorite movie(s) are showing. She reaches for her phone to call Rosa and vent to her, but her hand stops suddenly, hovering over the device as she remembers that she can’t call Rosa.

The tears come hot and fast, and she covers her mouth with her hand as she lowers herself into one of the kitchen chairs.

Life is so unfair.

First, she loses a bet to Peralta and she fails to follow the only rule he’d set for the night: not to fall in love; secondly, he’s forced to go undercover and he admits his feelings for her, forcing her to realize her feelings for him; thirdly, Captain Holt is transferred and their new captain almost forces Jake and Amy to break up; and then and then and then.

It’s just a long list of “and then’s,” and Amy hates it.

She hates it because it’s all just really unfair.

Her phone is still sitting on her countertop, and she grabs it and dials Charles.

He picks up on the first ring, and before she can compose herself long enough only to sob into the receiver, he says, “I know.”

She nods and cries.

“I miss him, too, Amy.”

She’s still crying, and she suddenly feels stupid because she can’t even hold a conversation at the moment.

“Do you want me to come over?”

She chokes back another sob just long enough to say, “Yes.”

“I’ll bring some ice cream.”

She doesn’t even have to thank him.

X-X-X-X-X

Charles shows up not a half hour later, carrying chocolate ice cream in one hand and his phone in the other. He’s silent as he takes two spoons from the utensil drawer and he sits down, carefully watching Amy out of the corner of his eye.

There’s something important he has to say.

“What?” she sniffles, stabbing the spoon into the tub of ice cream.

“I’ve got her.” The words drift in the air for a single moment before landing on her ears.

She looks up sharply. “What?” she says again, hope creeping into her voice.

“I’ve got Hawkins.” Charles glances around, as if Hawkins can hear them. His fingers tap nervously against his phone case. “All the information is right here.”

Amy drops her spoon, momentarily forgetting her ice cream, and pulls Charles into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” The words are quiet and strangled with her tears, but she’s smiling and hope has finally returned.

Charles pats her shoulder. “We need to call Holt.”

Amy reaches for her phone, but before she can unlock it, Charles puts his hand on her arm. “Wait,” he says, unlocking his phone, “there’s something else I need to show you.”

She hesitates while he opens Voice Memos. He presses play, and she’s hearing Jake’s voice for the first time in months.

“I miss her, Charles. Just…the way she would dance so awkwardly in the kitchen, the way she couldn’t sing to save her life, the way she threw her head back and laughed. I miss the way she burned food and stole my shirts. I want to see her again. Charles, if the only way I could ever see her again was by giving up Die Hard, I would do it without a second thought.”

There’s more, but it’s mostly just Charles sharing experiences from the Nine-Nine. Like how Scully is engaged and Terry has a new and undiscovered muscle. How the arrest numbers have remained stagnant since he and Rosa were arrested, and how Gina has a baby boy named Harley Jacob Linetti. How Holt has started showing more emotion and how Charles is also now engaged.

They’re little things and important things, and Jake listens and laughs at appropriate times. Amy has almost forgotten the sound of his laugh, and if she thinks hard enough, she can remember that look he gets when he suddenly realizes how much he loves his friends.

She knows Charles is watching her, and she takes a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Thank you, Charles,” she says. “Thank you for this.”

He nods and reaches for his phone. “I’m going to call Holt now.”

She finishes her ice cream as he makes the call, and she smiles.

Because they’ve finally got her.

Jake is coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing ice cream into fics.


	3. A Baby, a Mom, and a Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's made a binder for this occasion, but that doesn't prepare her for what comes with him: waves of regret over missing his daughter.
> 
> She wants to reassure him, but right now, she just needs reassurance that this isn't all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the new episode (still pissed at my cable company because I missed an important part apparently), I decided to finish this little ficlet up.  
> Also, writer's block is a bitch.

The sky is blue, and the sun shines brilliantly. Warmth radiates off the pavement, and occasionally, the shrieks of excited children can be heard where they dance around sprinklers.

It’s a beautiful day.

Amy stands in the middle of the precinct, bouncing her daughter on her hip as she relays instructions to the squad. Charles and Gina bustle around, hanging banners and attaching posters to the desks. Holt stands in his doorway, watching the scene unfolding before him. Terry grabs his keys and heads off to make a yogurt and candy run, both for himself and for Jake. Charles stacks some ice cream in the freezer, taking breaks to hold little Lindsey in his arms.

Jake and Rosa are coming back today.

So, naturally, Amy made a binder for this very occasion.

In exactly thirteen minutes and forty-three – wait, no, forty-two – seconds, Holt will leave to pick them up and bring them back here. Charles will add some finishing touches, Gina will stay off her phone for at least six minutes (Milton has the baby today), and they will all stand and welcome them back with open arms.

Lindsey begins to cry again, and Amy gently shushes her. The cries gradually become louder, and Amy moves swiftly, grabbing her diaper bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she makes her way to the bathroom.

It’s been a tough few months.

Holt took her to the hospital when she went into labor – at work, which still does not fail to embarrass her. On top of that, she was a month early, she had to testify at Hawkins’ trial, she had to endure death threats that neither Holt nor Terry took lightly (all sent by Hawkins’ lackeys), and she had to raise a baby without the help of Jake.

So, yes, she gets pretty irritable.

Amy changes Lindsey’s diaper, tickling her feet as she does. Lindsey giggles and reaches up with chubby and grabby fingers, and Amy sighs and indulges her, reaching her index finger out for her to grab.

She’s so precious.

She looks a lot like her, but it’s not difficult to see Jake’s trace in her. As far as Amy can tell, Lindsey has Jake’s eyes and toes, but she’s not exactly sure yet.

Amy finishes up, making sure to wash her hands before picking her up again. When she walks back into the bullpen, they’re three minutes out from Jake’s and Rosa’s return, and she suddenly feels her heart beating a little too fast.

A ton of questions are running through her mind, but she ignores them all.

The elevators ding open, and Rosa and Jake step out into a chorus of cheers. Charles looks like he’s about to cry, and even Gina has to blink back a few tears. Amy shifts Lindsey to her other hip, reaching out and pulling Jake into a one-sided hug.

“I missed you so much,” she says into his neck.

“I missed you so much, too.” He pulls away, looking from her to the baby. “Is that…?”

“Lindsey,” she answers, holding her out for Jake to take her. “She has your eyes.”

Jake looks up sharply, his mouth dropping open slightly. He blinks quickly and licks his lips. “Cool,” he says, like he always does when he can find no other words for any given occasion. “Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool.”

She smiles as Jake takes Lindsey and bounces her a couple of times on his hip.

“She’s perfect,” he breathes out, and Amy has a feeling that Jake’s going to hold her until his arm falls off.

“Jake Hammer!”

He turns at the sound of Charles’ voice and smiles as Charles hugs him. “Charles. It’s so good to see you outside of the prison, man.”

Charles laughs and runs off to hug Rosa.

Amy waits patiently, watching as Terry comes up to greet Jake and say hi to little Lindsey. Hitchcock and Scully shake his hand and wave at the baby. Lindsey giggles and reaches out with grabby fingers, and Jake kisses her forehead.

She smiles as she watches Gina hug Jake tightly, saying some sarcastic remark. Gina wipes her eyes and turns to talk to Rosa.

She watches as Jake interacts with the rest of the squad, sidling up beside her every couple of minutes.

It’s not the reunion she wanted, but she’ll get it. The day’s not over yet.

X-X-X-X-X

They arrive home late at night, after Jake promised profusely that he would have a bro day with Charles later. Jake holds Lindsey in his arms as he walks through the door.

She’s managed to tidy up since her mental breakdown before Lindsey’s birth, but some books are still scattered throughout the living room, and the kitchen is a mess.

“I missed this,” he whispers, his eyes full of wonder as he shuts the door behind him.

She reaches up and rubs his shoulder, offering him a sad smile. “I know.”

He looks down at Lindsey, whose wide brown eyes are staring up into his. He swallows and says, “I missed out on so much.”

“Jake,” she says, gently grabbing his arm and lowering them both onto the couch. “This probably won’t be our only kid. You have another chance.”

He’s looking at her, but she can tell he’s not really seeing her. His eyes are empty as he says, “I shouldn’t have missed it at all.”

Amy pulls him into a hug, mindful of where Lindsey is. “But you didn’t miss out on her, and that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” he says into her neck. When he pulls away, he looks at both Lindsey and Amy. “I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read some or all of my fics, I understand B99's difference compared to the others. I'm relatively new to this fandom, and - aside from Jake - I don't know the characters too well. But I'll work on that, and I'll read more fics to get an idea of how to write this so I suffer less block.  
> \+ I started an au that I'm (thus far) pleased with.


End file.
